


君君臣臣父父子子

by myhighness



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform, 政斯, 苏由
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhighness/pseuds/myhighness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love you all, please remember the little red heart in lofter :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	君君臣臣父父子子

嬴政子嗣众多，于公子们的教育并算不上多么的上心，这日午后兴起，来到蒙恬寻常教授扶苏兵法谋略的屋子。他并不从前门进去，直直走到后门，推开一点往里看去。

当时正是用完午膳的小睡时间，蒙恬不在屋里，里面两张小案上各有一个少年，个头高些一身白衣的是自己长子扶苏，边上一个少年侧着脸靠在案上已经睡着了，看着样貌便知道是李斯长子李由。他看到扶苏站起来，跪坐在李由的案前，盯着他的睡脸看了半晌。

嬴政默不作声，站在门外看着他，心中疑惑还未解，就看到他俯下身子，吧嘴唇贴在李由脸颊上。嬴政愣了愣，心下恍然，悄无息地合上了门，踱步出了院子。

想不到扶苏对李斯的儿子，竟然也是报了这般心思。

嬴政嘴角挂着高深莫测的笑容，回到了自己的寝宫，他对随身侍奉的宫人道：“宣李斯，再把扶苏和李斯长子李由一起喊过来。”

那宫人恭恭敬敬退了下去，嬴政闭着眼睛靠在塌边养神，想到接下来的事情，嘴角笑容更加深刻了几分。不多时李斯就进来了，刚进来就被嬴政唤至塌边，一把搂进怀里。李斯疑惑道：“陛下……？”

嬴政手捏着他衣带一端把玩，笑问道：“爱卿以为，扶苏如何？”

李斯愣了愣，在嬴政怀里僵住了身体，小心翼翼回道：“大公子天资聪颖，为人温善杀气不足，又偏爱儒家学说，若为人君，臣只怕……啊！”

嬴政在他腰间软肉上掐了一把，又有道：“谁和你说是扶苏为君的事情了？”

“臣，臣不知陛下所问何事。”

李斯捏着腰躲着嬴政调情一样的抚摸，刚说完话，就听到外面宫人道：“长公子扶苏，廷尉长子李由，到。”

李斯吓得几乎从他怀里跳起来，赶忙站起来整了整衣服，埋怨地看了眼嬴政，还没来得及退开几步，就看到扶苏和李由走了进来。

两少年见礼到：“（儿）臣参见陛下，参见李廷尉。”

嬴政点了点头：“起来罢。”

李斯看着李由懵懂的神情，心下奇怪，还未来得及细想，就听到嬴政道：“扶苏，你对李由，可有心意？”

扶苏当时就惨白了一张脸，扑通一声跪了下去，旁边李由也被吓得不轻，也跟着跪了下去。李斯强笑道：“大公子和由儿同在蒙将军麾下学习，行为难免亲密，陛下误断了吧。”

“既然都是亲近之人，爱卿也不必拘礼，到寡人身边来。”嬴政充耳不闻，反而对李斯招了招手，将他拉坐在怀里，看着扶苏又道，“今日午时李由小睡时，你做了什么，自己说说看。”

李斯在人前不敢如此无礼，奈何嬴政一双手臂紧紧箍着他的腰，只能垂下头不去看地上两人。扶苏也不敢抬头，咬咬牙道：“儿臣……儿臣自学艺以来，对由哥哥心悦已久，男子相恋世俗不容，未敢表露，却被父皇发现，儿臣请父皇责罚。”

李由微微张着嘴，他转过头看着扶苏已经微红的脸颊，心下茫然。抬起头想看李斯表示，却被嬴政带着笑意的眼神盯住了。

嬴政看着李由的反应，心下好笑，一字一顿道：“世俗不容？那朕与廷尉，却又如何？”

李斯挣扎起来，小声叫到：“陛下！”

嬴政捏着他的下巴转过来，狠狠吻上去，眼角看到扶苏和李由几乎是瑟缩着的身子，心里一股邪火窜上来，在李斯口中大肆掠夺。李斯吻得窒息，软在嬴政怀里几乎晕过去，来不及下咽的口水顺着颈脖留下来，慢慢没入衣领中。一吻完毕，只能靠在嬴政怀里喘息，在自己的儿子前做这些是在过于羞耻，只能把头埋在嬴政怀里。他已经隐隐约约知道嬴政想要做什么，  
抬起头祈求道：“陛下，不要。”

嬴政看着他一双眼睛里满是水汽，低下头在他耳边吹了口气，刻意压低的声音性感撩人：“爱卿可是在勾引朕。”

“爱卿再来说说，对扶苏可满意？”

李斯在他怀里，声音闷闷地传出来：“长公子品行端方，臣自然无议……小辈的事情，臣不敢多加指摘，只要由儿喜欢便好。”

嬴政对李由道：“你可心悦扶苏？”

李由战战兢兢抬起头，看到自己父亲正被当朝陛下抱在怀里抚摸，不敢再看，赶紧垂下头，小声道：“臣，臣不知长公子心思……长公子对臣很好，臣自然，自然是不厌恶于他的。”

嬴政哈哈笑道：“如此，你们便做个伴也好。廷尉的孩子，朕自然是信得过，有你辅佐着扶苏，朕也能放心。”

李由身子颤了颤，更加往后瑟缩了些，扶苏心下大惊，抬起头看到嬴政正把李斯推倒在榻上，转过头了给他呀一个极具情色的眼神，又是慌乱又是欢喜。在转过去看着李由，只觉得心中满满的爱意都要溢出来，悄悄下去拉住了他的手。李由只是整了挣，也任由他握着。

李斯知道孩子们还在，小声道：“长公子和由儿，都还在，陛下……陛下不要！”

嬴政在他白玉样的耳廓上咬了一口：“如此就算是亲上加亲了，朕心情不错，想玩些有趣的东西。”

两人声音压得极低，李由只能听到一些模模糊糊的字句，也知道了是在做什么，红着脸准备跪着退不出，却被扶苏一把拉住。刚抬起头，就看到扶苏放大的脸。

扶苏把李由压在殿中柱子上，低下头去亲吻他的嘴唇。李由猝不及防，睁着眼睛看到扶苏和嬴政如出一撤的琉璃色眼睛近在眼前，眼中尽是于平时大不相同的狂热掠夺之意。扶苏一只手圈住了他，一只手抬起来遮住了他的眼睛，舌头试探性地探进去与他纠缠。

李由不由自主地张开了牙关，任他在自己口中肆虐。扶苏平时为人全然的君子做派，此时情欲上头仍然留了几分，虽然用力，却仍然注意着不让李由断了呼吸。李由脑中一片空白，等到回过神来已经是被扶苏圈在怀里，那人正俯首在自己颈边啃咬。他刚想挣扎，就听到那边传来一声甜腻呻吟。

意识到是自己父亲发出来的，李由一张脸涨得通红，手下也失了力气，没注意到扶苏已经解了自己的腰带。扶苏听到李斯呻吟，心下浴火更甚，趁李由不注意，用腰带将他手腕束在了一起，在伸手进去抚摸他身上的肌肤。

李斯已经衣襟大敞，被嬴政玩弄着胸前。嬴政转头看了一眼柱边的两人，一边捏弄着指尖红豆，一边低声调笑道：“扶苏是朕的孩子，爱卿切看，定然不会亏待你的宝贝儿子的。”

李斯开口想要说话，一张嘴却是语不成句的呻吟，赶紧咬住了嘴唇，一双眼睛含嗔带怒地看着嬴政。嬴政低下头含住了他的前胸，恶意地用牙齿啃咬起口中的突起。李斯与他常有性事，身体被调教得极为敏感，仅仅是几个啃咬就让他下身站了起来，精神奕奕地顶着嬴政的小腹。嬴政另一只手在他腰间撩拨，抬起头来笑道：“爱卿，你动情了。”

嬴政的声音不加压抑，清晰地传到在柱边正在纠缠的两人耳中。李由已经被扶苏握住了下身的脆弱男根上下撸动，他半眯着眼睛仰起头，感觉到两腿发软，被嬴政那一声调情激得跌坐在地上。扶苏站着居高临下地看着他，被他一双小鹿一样湿润又圆溜溜的眼睛看得心里一荡，半跪下来在去亲吻他的眼睛。

李由感到自己的下体被更加大力地握住，扶苏的技巧实在是比他自己平时的抚慰好上太多，几乎没过多时就感到眼前白光闪过。他身体都软了，要不是有背后的柱子靠着就要直接瘫下来。他能感觉到扶苏已经脱下了他的纨绔，却没有力气去阻止，只能任由他抬起自己的腿，然后把一根湿润的手指探了进来。

李由被激得仰起头，压着声音低喊：“不要，这里好脏。”

扶苏在他耳边抚慰地亲吻，一边另一只手抓着他的放在自己早就高高立起的下身：“怎么会脏，由哥哥给扶苏好不好？”

李由被手下接触到的灼热吓到，耳边的低吟又仿佛是那个一直被自己疼宠的弟弟，鬼使神差地点了点头。扶苏见他点头，情难自己地吻上他的喉结，把整根手指都塞了进去。

那边嬴政已经三根手指在李斯后穴掏挖，进出间带出一片水光。李斯趴跪在床榻上，高高翘着臀部，咬着自己的手指努力不叫出来。嬴政熟门熟路地找到了他体内的敏感点，两根手指轮流按压着。李斯身体剧烈地颤抖起来，缠绵的气音传出来，听得嬴政低低笑出声来。他俯下身，早已高挺的茎体头部对准了李斯下身微微开着的小穴，一点点插了进去。

李斯颤抖着身体承受着君王的进入，虽然已经做了扩张，嬴政的尺寸依旧还是太大，他满心满脑都是要放松身体，突然被嬴政捉住了下巴。嬴政抓着他的下颚转过去，让他去看李由红着脸意乱情迷的样子。李斯被这羞耻的一幕激得浑身一战，嬴政找着机会全部插了进去，就感觉到身下的男人身体突然软了下来。

李斯竟然是在他完全进去的瞬间射了。

嬴政轻吻他的耳垂，轻笑着说：“果然有趣，爱卿今日真是格外敏感，叫朕好生欢喜。”

李斯因为高潮脑中一片空白，任由身上的男人用玉枕垫高了腰，更加大力地进出起来。他眼中看着扶苏一边亲吻着李由的脸庞，一边也把自己坚硬的性器送了进去，看着李由和自己相似的脸庞在扶苏的身下露出了痛苦又愉悦的神情。明明是无比羞耻的一幕，他却没有办法移开目光，几乎像是着魔一样紧紧盯着柱边的两个少年的欢爱。

嬴政从后面一口咬住了他的后颈，下体不再大开大阖地进攻身下人的肉穴。感受到李斯因为羞耻和紧张，内壁因为紧张和羞耻含得更紧，几乎是主动地吞吐着自己的下体，不由得深深吐了一口气，调笑道：“爱卿这副身子，真教寡人食髓知味。”

扶苏抽空看了一眼榻上两人被翻红浪的样子，心中一动，也把李由的头抬起来：“看看廷尉。”李由不疑有他，睁开眼睛看到平日里温柔端雅的爹爹被秦皇压在身下，脸上满是沉迷于情欲里的痴态。君王毫不留情地征伐着身下纤细弱苒的人，逼着他发出一声声承受不住的呻吟。

扶苏凑过来含着他的下唇吮吸，下身在穴内寻找着那一点，突然听到李由发出了一声带着愉悦的呻吟，满意地调整好角度往他那一点撞过去。李由也不知道身体是怎么回事，扶苏像是往他体内烧了一把火，全然的愉悦顺着他撞击那一点顺着脊柱一路蔓延上去，整个人都沉浸在他给予的中快感。

扶苏琉璃色的眼眸中染上了情欲的赤红，他的神情变成了连自己都不知道的狰狞，居高临下望着李由，就像是看着已经入瓮的弱小猎物。李由拼命第想要疏解这份不寻常的快感，扭着腰想要从中解脱出来，在别人看来确是婉转求欢的样子。看得扶苏握紧了他的腰，一口咬在他纤细而修长的锁骨上。

李由的肤色不似李斯那样苍白得脆弱，是健康而充满活力的蜜色，雪白的里衣凌乱地挂在他的身上，更加刺激了身上少年的情欲。扶苏在他耳边喃喃：“由哥哥，由哥哥，我的由哥哥……”

平日里叫出来亲切的称呼在现在的情状下却变了味道，李由羞耻地扭过头：“不，不要！”

扶苏捧着他的脸，深深看进他的眼睛里：“你是，我的。”

下身突然加快了速度，李由控制不住地尖叫出声：“啊……！公，公子……！我要射了……啊！”

扶苏握住了李由再次站起来的下体，用手指堵住马眼，在他耳边温柔低语：“由哥哥，等我一起。”

李由一双眼睛蒙上了水雾，双手可怜兮兮地圈住了扶苏的腰，配合着他的动作扭动腰肢。他已经完全被快感支配，管不了现在爹爹还在自己数尺之隔的榻上，自己这番淫荡的动作会被李斯尽收眼底。大概又进出了百八十下，扶苏松开了握着李由下身的手，同时也射在了他的身体里。

李由沉浸在高潮中，并不知道李斯此时已经是自顾不暇，就算他想要去管自己，嬴政也不会给他留下这份心力。李斯的后腰弯出了一个诱人的弧度，胯部被嬴政用手掌捉住托高，从腰道大腿见满是青红两色的指印。泪水从李斯的眼角顺着面颊流下来，声音染上了哭腔：“陛下，轻些……要坏了！”

嬴政脸上维持着好整以暇的神情，埋首在他颈间啃咬亲吻，含糊道：“爱卿叫得真好听，声音再大声些，朕喜欢。”

李斯双手几乎撑不住上身的重量，头冠从发间掉落，盘好的发辫从一边垂落下来，随着身体的频率晃动。李斯依稀听到李由在说什么，却又听不清，也没有心思去想，只能顺着嬴政的的意哭喊：“臣受不住了，陛下，太深了……真的会坏的，陛下放过臣吧。”

嬴政的分手被他自动收缩的内壁吸得头皮发麻，当下在他雪白的股间玩笑地拍了一掌：“放松点，还这么紧，真是个妖精。”

李斯支撑不住，上身趴在黑色的床被上，只有被嬴政死死握住的屁股依旧高高翘着，承受着肉棒的进出。他感到股间一痛，迷蒙见转头看到李由带着羞赫的目光，脑中一片空白，再次射了出来。嬴政享受着他体内自发的吮吸吞吐，也放松了精关，任由大股大鼓的精液浇筑道他的体内。

他把李斯翻过来，看到他沉迷在情欲中两眼无神的样子，满意地点了点头。他刚想伸手摸摸李斯的脸，突然听到一个熟悉的声音：“陛下，陛下。”

正是李斯。

嬴政睁开眼，看到衣衫完整的李斯站在自己面前，毕恭毕敬地行礼：“陛下召臣前来，所为何事？”

嬴政揉揉太阳穴，招招手，把他揽到怀里：“爱卿以为扶苏如何？”


End file.
